


who the **** spent six bucks on amazon last night

by tsubahono



Category: Zombieland Saga (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tamagotchis, some swearing bc of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubahono/pseuds/tsubahono
Summary: Sakura knows how much Saki loves the little digital pets called tamagotchis. So, she decides to do everything in her power to get her hands on one.





	who the **** spent six bucks on amazon last night

Sakura wasn't sure if this was actually worth it. No matter how hard she looked, she couldn't find one _anywhere_.

A Tamagotchi. The item that had been evading her for the last week.

She had searched about 12 stores now with no luck. How old _were_ those things?

Right now Franchouchou was hanging out in the front room, watching a new movie. _Not_ a zombie movie--Sakura couldn't handle any more of those. Not that she was actually paying any attention to the screen, though.

She was more focused on her current predicament, and the girl next to her. Saki was slouched on the couch, boredly watching the rom-com in front of them, and picking at a loose thread on her jacket.

Maybe she was a little biased, but Sakura found it adorable. But after she continued staring, she was eventually noticed.

"What?" Saki muttered, scratching the back of her head and looking at the other girl with both suspicion and boredom.

"Ah- Nothing," Sakura replied, before looking back at the TV. Saki just gave her a skeptical look.

She didn't even have enough time time to piece together what was happening in the movie before she zoned out once again.

She knew the blonde loved Tamagotchis--the little 8-bit digital pets that you could carry around on a little device and take care of. Sakura herself agreed that they were quite charming--but she just couldn't find them anywhere. She tried to think of any stores that she hadn't yet tried, not that she even knew of any, when an idea popped into her head. Kotaro's computer! She could just order one. They were rare, yes, but surely they could be found online.

She nearly stood up and bolted away, but that would look suspicious. So with a polite smile, she sat up, whispering a quiet, "I need to use the restroom. I'll be right back," to Saki, and then leaving the room.

And _then_ she bolted.

-

The order had been successful, and the very next day, the Tamagotchi arrived. She hadn't yet been yelled at by Kotaro for spending money without permission, but that was her future self's problem.

Her current problem, though, was this.

She walked into the kitchen, hoping that she was the first one awake. The order was supposed to arrive today, so she wanted to retrieve it quickly and present it to Saki herself.

But the girl in question was standing by the kitchen table, gaping in awe at a little blue box with a clear plastic front, looking at the little device inside.

"Saki-chan?" Sakura half exclaimed, before lowering her voice so that she wouldn't wake anyone else in the house.

The blonde startled, looking up at her through the messy hair that had fallen in front of her eyes.

"Sakura! Whose is this!?"

Sakura smiled sheepishly with a weak laugh. "Aha... I actually got it for you. You've talked about these things a lot, and I figured you really liked them, and- I don't know- I thought you might want one... I was supposed to be the one to give it to you, but, uh, s- surprise?"

Before she could say anything else, she was tackled into a hug so tight that she thought her arms might fall off. Literally.

"Holy shit Sakura, thank you, I saw it on the doorstep in the packaging so I opened it and I was like holy shit I want it so bad who--"

She couldn't even comprehend the rest of the ramble, completely lost in how cute and genuinely happy Saki looked. She thought, with a smile, that if anything could warm her cold heart, it was the endearingly dorky girl in front of her.

But of course, the moment was soon ruined when Kotaro slammed the door open.

"Who the FUCK spent six bucks on Amazon last night?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be very appreciated!! Leave an rq on tumblr @nozoyuri!


End file.
